Embers and Droplets
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: Natsu and Juvia were left behind from the S-Class trials because of stupid decisions they made. After Tenrou Island is destroyed, they must now work together to rebuild the guild. First attempt at a One-Shot.


**Embers and Droplets**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Magic"**

* * *

_December 15 X784_

Natsu was pissed. He was passed over for this years s-class promotion, instead Jet was chosen and he pick Droy as his partner. When he confronted Makarov about this, the master explained that this was punishment for stealing the Galuna island job earlier this year. He spent the entire week sulking in his house.

However, today he entered the guild hall for food money. As he entered, he saw the blue haired rain woman still here. "Juvia, what are still doing here?" She turned around to face the dragon slayer, looking down. "W-well, you see..."

_Flashback_

_Two Days Earlier_

'I will be my loves partner.' Juvia thought to herself as she had EVERY SINGLE FEMALE in her **Water Lock**. "Juvia, stop this!" Makarov screamed at her, but she wouldn't stop. "Very well, you leave me no choose. I hereby remove you from the S-class trails! That means no one can choose you as their partner! Max, you will take her place." At that moment, every female was free, and Juvia ran into a corner sulking.

_Flashback_ _End_

"Wow, sorry about that. Hey listen, have you seen Happy?" Juvia nodded. "Yes, he left with Carla and Pantherlily. Something about a premonition." Natsu was dejected. "Damn it, I was hoping to on a job today." "I could go with you, if want." Natsu looked at her with hope and smiled. "Sure, lets go right now!" With that, the two went to the job board, grabbed a job, and left.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"N-no, you're lying!" Natsu screamed at Doranbolt. He and Juvia had just returned from their job, and saw two members of the Magic Council, Lahar and Doranbolt. The had just explained to the guild about the councils plan to have Doran infiltrate the guild and find something to use to shut them down.

What they hadn't planned on happening was a three way war between Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart, and Zeref to break out. Just as Fairy Tail had victory in their grasp, Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, appeared. With a single roar, it destroyed the entire island, with everyone on it.

Natsu was angry, but Juvia was distraught. "No. Gray, my love, is dead?"

Lahar had little emotion on his face as approached her. "I'm sorry. You have my condolences." Natsu stood in-between them, and growled "Get Out!". Lahar nodded and left with Doranbolt following behind. After they left, Natsu turned to face Juvia, tears in her eyes.

"Juvia, I'm-" "No your not!" Juvia screamed at him. "Gray might have been your rival, but he was my love! I should have been with him. I felt something wrong, but I was that job with you. If it wasn't for you, I might have been able to save him, all of them!"

Her words cut deep as he listened. When she finished, he walked over to the bar and began drinking. Macao walked over to her. "Juvia, take it easy on him." Juvia glared at the older wizard and snapped the word "WHY?"

Macao sighed. "Put yourself in his shoes. Natsu is easily the strongest dragon slayer in the whole guild. Gajeel was second, and Wendy was distant third. Even if Laxus was on the island like they said, Natsu is still stronger. He was trained to kill dragons, and the one time a dragon was seen by someone, it killed many of his friends and he could do nothing about it."

Juvia released what she said and regretted it. She walk over to Natsu. "Natsu, I'm sorry. I was angry, I didn't mean it. Please forgive me." Natsu turned to her, a smile on his face. "It's okay."

Juvia stared at him, and she could tell the smile was fake. Disappointed, tears once again entered her eyes and she ran out the guild.

Natsu was worried, so he sat up. "Hang on, I'll go get her." He then ran after her as it began to rain.

* * *

Natsu finally caught up with her at a lake. She was on the ground, crying into her hands. She felt a hand on her back and turned to see Natsu. She latched her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

Through her tears, she muttered "Why?"

Natsu was confused at her question. "Why what?"

"Why are you smiling?" She elaborated. "Our friends have just been killed, the guild has no master, and when I yelled at you, all you did was smile. I know your faking it so why are you smiling?"

Quickly, Natsu wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." Juvia could feel tears on her back. "I've worn this mask for so long, I can't take it of. When Igneel disappeared, I told myself I would never feel that scared again. But now, I'm terrified. I don't know what to do."

Juvia pushed him back and looked at him. "Please Natsu, let's help each other. Let's get stronger together. We'll support one another and protect each other."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he nodded and as he began to walk away, Juvia grabbed his hand. "C-can I stay with you tonight?" She asked with a slight blush.

"Sure." The two began to walk back to his house, hands intertwined.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Natsu and Juvia walked into the guild hall to see everyone gathered around the stage, with Macao on it.

"Alright," he began. "As you all know, Master Makarov vanished yesterday with most of our strongest members. So, as of right now, we need to name a new master." The crowd muttered amongst themselves.

"Last night, Wakaba and I went through the masters notes. We found a sheet in his desk labeled 'possible fourth masters'. There were two nominees; Laxus, but he's not here. So that leaves..." He pointed his hand at the second nominee.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Natsu."

Everyone in the guild was shocked at the choice, none more so than the man himself. "Me?" He asked, pointing at himself.

"Yeah, Natsu." Everyone turned to Macao's son, Romeo. "No one has more heart than him."

"I have heard Master say he has all the qualities to be the best." Laki chimed in.

"He is the strongest here." Alzack added. Soon, the entire crowd was agreeing with the decision Macao had announced.

"Do it, Natsu." Juvia coaxed him.

He walked to the stage and stared at the crowd. "Thank you all for your support. I know that times will be tough at first, but we will get through them. We will work harder, and become great. We are Fairy Tail, nothing will stop us!" Finished, he raised his hand into the guild symbol, and everyone in the crowd followed suite. "Now, Let's Party!"

* * *

_Several Hours Later_

The party had died down and only five people were left in the hall. Juvia, Natsu, Kinana, Macao, and Wakaba.

Natsu was drinking from his mug as Wakaba approached him. "So, Natsu, I noticed you walked in with Juvia. Is something going on with you two?"

Natsu knew what he was implying. "You got the wrong idea. She just stayed the night." Wakaba pressed that there was more, until Natsu threw his beer at the smoke mage.

"I won't take advantage if her, she's to good for that. Maybe one day, we can give it try, but not now."

What Natsu didn't know was that Juvia heard every word, and blushed. 'Nastu really thinks that? No, get those thoughts out. My heart will only belong to Gray.'

"Juvia." She looked up to see Kinana cleaning a mug. "What are you thinking about? Maybe what Natsu said?" "S-shut up!"

"Hey, Juvia," Both turned to see the new master. "According to Macao, I need an adviser, and since you're one of the strongest and smartest people here, I want it to be you."

Now her blush was visible to all. "O-okay."

* * *

_2 Years Later_

_(Everyone is in their pre-time skip clothes)_

"Excuse me, I'm with the Council. Where is Master Dragneel?" "That would be me." Natsu Dragneel was now 19 years old and stronger than ever, as was the guild.

Dozens of new members had joined. The guild hall was redone and was now four stories tall. The first was renovated to hold just the bar, the stage, and the game rooms. The second floor held both the normal and S-class job boards, as well as the infirmary.

The third floor was Natsu's office and his living quarters. Since becoming guild master, he spent every moment he could trying to improve, either himself or the guild.

The fourth floor was Natsu's favorite. It was an indoor garden with a view of the ocean. In the center of the garden was a golden Fairy Tail emblem. Engraved in that emblem was the names of the wizards who disappeared.

"We've received reports that Raven Tail is planning to attack the council. We were hoping you could help us."

"Of course. When do we leave?"

The messenger smiled. "Never!"

In an instant, the guard faded and in his place was the entire Raven Tail guild. In front of them was their guild master, Ivan Drayer. **"Shikigami Torrent!"** Thousands of paper dolls launched at the guild members, harming some and destroying the guild hall.

"Damnit, why didn't I smell anything?" Natsu said aloud. "No time to think about it now. Juvia, Laki, Kageyama, Talon!" He called for his four S-class Members to his side.

Yes, S-Class. Juvia and Laki had improved just as much as Natsu. Laki could now use her** Wood-Make Magic **to create living creatures from wood, and even coat her body with wood. Her wood was now strong enough to withstand Natsu's hottest flames.

Kageyama was different. After being released from prison, he decided to go straight. He arrived at the guild hall 2 months after Natsu became master. At first, everyone was hesitant to have a former dark Mage in the guild. But soon, he was treated like any other member. He now wore a grey tank-top under a red coat, black gloves and red pants. His guild mark was shown on the left side of his neck in a dark purple.

Talon Dorma is 14 years old and the grandson of the head of the magic council. Of course, that doesn't mean anything came easy to him. Many of the members did not trust him because of his grandfather's distain for the guild. It took months for before anyone wanted to go on a job with him. His combination of **Lightning **and **Flight magic **gave him the nickname "Thunderbird". His hair was green and short, his eyes golden. He wore an open blue trench-coat with no shirt, black shorts, and silver boots. His mark was proudly displayed over his heart in yellow.

Juvia had changed the most. Since becoming Natsu's advisor, she spent every waking moment by his side, improving the guild. Juvia's **Water Magic** was now strong enough to slice through ten feet of solid steel and she could hold her own against Natsu. Her attire was back to when she first joined the guild, but now included a ruby necklace that Natsu had bought her.

"Charge!" Both guild masters ordered their guilds to fight, as they themselves collided.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!" **Natsu shot a torrent of flames at Ivan, who swatted it like it was nothing. Ivan swing his fist, grazing Natsu's face. **"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" **Natsu tried to retaliate, but Ivan moved out of the way. He grabbed Natsu's right leg and slammed him into the ground. Natsu struggled to get back to his feet.

"**Dark Bullets!" **Black beams shot of Ivan's fingers, aimed at Natsu. "**Fire Dragon Flame Shield!" **Slamming his fist into the ground, Natsu created a wall of flames, blocking the attack. Ivan used this moment to launch forward and the two engaged in a fist fight.

"So, you're the new master?" Ivan asked as he punched Natsu in the gut. "What of it?" Natsu retorted as he used his **Iron Fist **and **Talon **to try and hit Drayer but failed. "Tell me, where is the Lumen Histoire!" Ivan demanded as he slammed Natsu's face into his knee, causing him to drop to his hands and knees.

"Like I'd tell you!" Natsu said as he looked up, glaring as blood trickled from his forehead. "I know what happened with you and why you were kicked out of the guild. Someone like you doesn't deserve that power!"

"Is that so?" Ivan sneered as he kicked the prone master. "Flare!"

Natsu watched in horror as a redhead in a very revealing dress and extremely long hair carried over a struggling Juvia, bound by her hands and feet.

"Juvia!"

The girls hair formed into the Raven Tail emblem and it began glowing like a branding iron. "Where to put it? I know! Over her guild mark!"

Now Juvia's eyes showed horror as she started struggling even harder, screaming at her captor.

Natsu looked around from his back. Talon was having trouble against a blue penguin-looking man. Laki was failing against a black haired man. Kageyama was barely holding out against a purple man covered in spikes. Almost every member of Fairy Tail was injured in some way. He looked back at Juvia, as tears formed in her eyes.

Remembering his promise, he slowly rose to his feet. Ivan and Flare turned to him, Flare's hair brand inches from Juvia's mark. Natsu began to gather his magic in his hands. As they shined, Ivan recognized this magic. "Impossible!"

Natsu looked at the dark master. "I'm going to give you till the count of three to get out now. One!"

"Oh no you don't! I have lived in Makarov's shadow long enough, that power is MINE! I am its rightful heir!" Ivan began to gather a large amount of Shikigami dolls above his head.

"Two!"

**"Shikigami Bomb!** Die Dragneel!" Ivan launched the orb at Natsu.

"Three! Times up!" Natsu brought his hands together. "I invoke **Fairy Law!"**

A bright light caught the orb and destroyed it. The light shined throughout the town, and when it finally faded, every member of the dark guild was on the ground, unconscious. Juvia was free and in Natsu's arms.

Ivan was on his knees, extremely pale and trembling.

"Never come here again!"

* * *

_Three Days Later_

Juvia woke up in the infirmary, feeling well rested. Her right arm was in a cast, as Flare had broken it. She felt a weight on her legs. She looked down to see Natsu asleep, leaning out of his chair.

She heard the door open and looked up to see Talon walk in. "So, he finally fell asleep."

Juvia began to rub Natsu's hair with her free hand. "How long has he been here?" Talon smiled. "He's stayed by your side for three days, not even leaving to eat. I think he sees you as more than just an advisor."

Juvia let out a small gasp. For two years, they had worked together, side by side to improve the guild. If he went upstairs, she went upstairs. If he went to train, she went with him. If it was guild masters conference, she'd go with him. Over time, it was obvious she began to feel something for him. The same thing she'd felt for Gray; love. But either Natsu was too focused on the guild or just too stupid to notice.

As Natsu began to stir, Talon left the room, leaving only the master and his advisor. Natsu eyes fell onto her face. "Morning, Natsu." She said with pure happiness.

"Juvia..." Was all he said before he crashed his lips into hers.

Her eyes widened as they deepened the kiss. 'Natsu, he's kissing me!' She thought with joy.

When they parted from the kiss, they were both breathing heavily. Natsu looked at Juvia, for the first that she can remember, with fear in his eyes.

"Promise me, Juvia. Promise me you will stay by my side. I never want to see you like that again. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Juvia had tears in her eyes as she leaned her forehead against his. "I promise, my love."

They looked each other in the eyes as they kissed once more.

* * *

_5 Years Later_

Much had happened to the guild in the past seven years. Natsu Dragneel became the 4th guild master at 17. At 19, he brought an entire dark guild to justice. A year later, he was made a Wizard Saint. At 21, he proposed to Juvia and later that year, they were married. Nine months later, their son, Jouki Dragneel, was born. Now 24, he was considered one of the strongest wizards in Fiore. During that time, over a hundred new members had join. Magnolia had also expanded greatly, more shops, houses, and the port was busier than ever.

A council work man walked into the guild hall. He went over to the bar and approached a woman sitting there. "Do you know where Master Dragneel is?"

"I'm sorry, he's in a meeting right now. May I help you, I am his wife, Juvia Dragneel." Juvia, now 24, answered the man.

"I'm sorry, but it's about Tenrou Island." Her eyes widened as he explained. "I-I'll go get him." She then proceeded to walk up to the third floor.

She arrived at his office door and knocked. Her husband opened the door, smiling to see his lovely wife.

"The council has sent someone. They seem to know something about Tenrou Island."

Natsu turned around to the other people in the meeting. "'Cuse us, we'll be a minute." He closed the door behind him and walked downstairs, side by side with Juvia.

When they arrived at the first floor, Natsu shook the council workers hand. "I am Natsu Dragneel, Master of Fairy Tail. What can I do for you?"

"I have news about Tenrou Island."

"What news?"

"Recently, we have been noticing an odd flux in magical energy where Tenrou Island once was. The Council thought it would be best if your guild went to investigate." After explaining, the man left the guild.

After finishing his meeting in the evening, Natsu announced to the guild that first thing in the morning, he and a select few members would travel to where Tenrou Island was last seen. If Tenrou was there, they would go onto the island, and see if the old members were still alive or not.

"Natsu... What if everyone there is... you know?" Juvia asked Natsu in their bed as she had her head on Natsu's bare chest.

"So, that's eating you to? I don't know. I want find them, but not of their dead. Then again, I know that they are alive. But if we do find them, we're gonna see Gray. Are you-" He was cut off mid sentence by Juvia's lips.

"Don't talk like that. I did love him at one point, but I love you now. We have a son, proof of our love." Juvia looked him in the eyes after their kiss, then she pulled the blanket over her and Natsu.

"Yes, we have one child here, and another on their way." Natsu smiled as he placed his hand gently on her stomach, feeling a familiar bump. He kept his smile as he kissed Juvia's forehead as sleep overtook them both.

* * *

"I don't get it, it should be here." Laki shouted as she held the map to the sun. Natsu and Juvia both agreed that Laki should never be allowed to give directions again. Natsu was silently thanking that he got over motion sickness.

"See anything, Bisca?" Alzack asked his wife.

"No, nothing."

"Warren, can you sense anyone?" Talon asked his friend. "Not a thing."

"Wait, what is that?" Bisca pointed ahead.

Everyone looked forward to see a young girl standing on top of the water. Seconds later, the girl raised her hands and from the depths of the sea, Tenrou Island rose, bathed in a golden shell.

They sailed the ship straight for Tenrou Island and ten minutes later, they were standing on a dock that Laki had created.

"Stick together, everyone. We have no clue what has happened. We'll start searching for people and see if anyone made it." Natsu ordered, silently hoping that everyone is alive.

As the group travelled inland, they came across a red haired girl in armor.

"Erza!" Juvia screamed as she ran towards her, followed by everyone else followed.

When they got to her, they tried to shake her and did what they could to wake her up.

"NATSU! Die for waking me up!" was the first thing Erza said once she opened her eyes to see Natsu attempting to wake her up. Just before she could grab him, it dawned on her that Natsu wasn't suppose to be on Tenrou Island.

"Natsu, what are doing here? Makarov told me about your little punishment. We haven't seen you all week, and you decide to sneak onto the island!?"

"Erza, calm down! What are you talking about? That was seven years ago." Natsu yelled out just before her fist hit his face. He braced himself for the impact but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Erza's mouth opened wide.

In that moment Erza really looked at him. Natsu was much older. He still had his spikey pink hair but it was longer. He was wearing a single sleeve jacket with a small red Fairy Tail logo on the front left and the Wizard Saint emblem on the back. He also wore a pair of jeans, his sandals, his trademark scarf, his sweatband on his right wrist and a ring on his finger.

She looked over to Juvia and saw that she was also different. She was wearing a loose blue shirt, which she could see a bump in her belly. She was also wearing a light blue blouse, white heels, a ruby necklace, and a ring similar to Natsu's on her hand.

Everyone else was also different. Laki and Warren were both older, Bisca and Alzack were around each other more, and there was a man that she didn't recognize.

"What happened? The guild? What happened to the guild?" She demanded.

"Once we find everyone else we will tell you, okay?" Juvia told her as she helped Erza to her feet.

As the group plus Erza walked onwards, one by one they found everyone else. Once all gathered, the mystery girl appeared before them once more.

"Look, its that girl from before!" Talon pointed to the girl who was floating onto the rocks before them.

"My name is Mavis, Mavis Vermillion. The first master of Fairy Tail." The girl explained. Once they knew who she was, everyone's mouths dropped at the same time.

"I turned all of your feelings of love and trust in each other into magical energy and used it to power **Fairy Sphere **to protect everyone on the island." She said as she then smiled.

"I see, so the first saved us." Makarov said as he stared at the girl with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm so proud that it has turned into such an amazing guild." Mavis then began to fade into a golden light. "Before I go, Natsu, thank you for keeping Fairy Tail safe while they were gone." Mavis smiled as she faded and disappeared.

"Natsu, what did she mean by that?" Makarov turned to face Natsu.

"Well, someone had to take the reigns as master. We had some tough times, but we pulled through. I became the fourth master and kept the guild goin strong." Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head.

"W-wait, you? You mean ash breather is Fairy Tail's master?" Gray screamed as he pointed his trembling hand at his rival.

"Technically, but since Gramps is back, he can take control again if he wants to. But for now, let's go home. Its been a long day." Natsu began to walk away as he and Juvia wrapped their arms around each other.

"Juvia, shouldn't you be fawning all over Gray?" Lisanna asked.

Juvia turned around. "At one point maybe. But now the only man in my life is my husband."

Everyone's mouth dropped as they heard what she said. Well, everyone except Grays. He was laughing his ass of about the nightmare he thinks Natsu went through.

* * *

Once back at the ship, they took sail and headed home. Everyone was catching up with the missing members as Makarov and Natsu walked up to the second deck to talk.

"So, how has the guild been?" Makarov asked trying to get caught up as well.

"Very well. Fairy Tail has grown a great deal. I tried to follow your teaching about enemies and friends. Some of our old foes have joined. We're still the best and strongest guild in Fiore." Natsu told the third master.

"I see, good work." He began to walk down the stairs.

"Oh, one more thing." Makarov stopped and turned to Natsu. "You can go visit your son in jail."

"What!? How did- What did you do?" Makarov demanded an answer.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done." Natsu calmly said. "Five years ago, he attacked us with his entire guild. He demanded the location of the Lumen Histoire, but I wouldn't give it up. He threatened the Fairy Tail family, so I 'showed him the light'. The Rune Knights came and arrested them."

"Well, that takes care of that set of problems." Makarov said as he looked to see everyone smiling and being happy.

* * *

"Holy crap, Natsu! The guild... all this money!" Makarov was in tears when they arrived back at Magnolia. The missing members were in shock at how Magnolia and Fairy Tail had grown.

"Welcome back to Fairy Tail." Natsu said with a smile on his face as he pushed open the doors and everyone followed suite.

The returning members were shocked at how many members were in the guild hall.

"Master's back!" Kageyama shouted as the crowd cleared a path for Natsu and Juvia to the stage.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A voice rang through the crowd. A three year old boy with spiky blue hair and black eyes ran and jumped onto Natsu. He was wearing a blue shirt with white flames designed on it, beige shorts, and red shoes.

"Jouki! Where you good for Kinana?" Natsu asked his son.

"Yes, Daddy!" Jouki nodded with a smile.

"Good boy." Natsu brought him into a hug and then Juvia joined them.

Gray couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the sight of the happy family he could have had.

When it ended, Jouki was in Juvia's arms. "Everyone, please be quite." Juvia asked everyone.

"Everyone, please let me welcome back Master Makarov, the third guild master and the original members from Tenrou Island!" Natsu announced to all the new members who didn't know the old members.

Everyone greeted each other and began to learn about each other. Gajeel and Kageyama were hanging out, Talon was blushing around Mirajane, and Erza was shaking Warren that she missed not one, but two weddings.

As this happened, Juvia put down her son so he could go play with Wendy, Romeo, Asuka, and the Exceeds. She then went to the bar and ordered a glass of juice.

"Wow Juvia, looks like you still have some baby fat on you. You should lay of the sweets." Lucy said as she sat next to her at the bar.

"Really Lucy, is that how your mother taught you how to talk to pregnant women?" Juvia asked her ex 'love rival' in a teasing manner.

Before she could take a sip of her juice, Lucy grabbed her wrist and dragged her into another room.

"You're pregnant again?'"

"So? Natsu and I decided that Jouki deserves a sibling, something neither of us had. Is that a problem?" Juvia said from the chair they had her sitting in, her hands resting on her stomach.

"N-no, it's just unexpected. I need to get use to this. You and Natsu being married, Natsu being guild master, new members, everyone being stronger. It's still setting in, that's all." Lucy told Juvia as she sat down, a bit disappointed in herself.

"It's okay, I understand. Things have changed, but I'm just grateful you're all still alive."

"Thanks, how far along are you?"

"Only three months."

"So this is where you two disappeared to." The girls turned to see Natsu enter the room.

"Come on, Juvia. It's already pretty late. Most of the people have gone home or found a place to stay for the night." He walked over and put his hand out. Juvia took it and Natsu pulled her to her feet.

They turned to Lucy. "Goodnight Lucy." They said at the same time.

"Jouki, come on. It's bed time." Natsu called his son over and picked him up. The family then proceeded to walk up the stairs.

After tucking in Jouki with his stuffed blue dragon, Natsu and Juvia went to their room. Just before the went to bed, they kissed and pulled each other into a hug, both thinking the same thing.

Their family was back, Fairy Tail was whole once more, and they couldn't be happier.

* * *

**This my first attempt at a one shot, so be kind. I made this because I just love this crack pairing. Just a little trivia: Jouki means steam in japanese. I thought it would fit them rather well. If you guys really want it, I could try and make this into a little story.**


End file.
